What to Know
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Placed in Episode 10 & 11, What is there to know? What is the truth behind those readings? Is there any truth in them? What is there to know about a person? There are parts of the past not worth knowing - Full Summary Inside


Tactics:

**Tactics:**

**What To Know**

**Rating:** K Plus-T

**Pairing:** Hints of Haruka x Kantarou

**Disclaim:** Do not own, they own me apparently

**Warning:** Hints of Shonen-Ai, if no don't like then don't read you have been warned!! Mixing up things from the anime and manga also there are some things that might spoil the two episodes, there might be some out of character-ness too well anyways please enjoy the story : )

**Summary:** Placed in Episode 10 & 11, What is there to know? What is the truth behind those readings? Is there any truth in them? What is there to know about a person? There are parts of the past not worth knowing, yet we do because we're curious creatures…That's what makes us human but does that go for demons too?

**Will Of The Winds – Behind it's echoes there's a voice**

"Come on what kind of face is that?" Haruka asked, patting Kantarou likely on the head, that look on his face wasn't what he wanted to see, it was rare but Haruka didn't want to see that look on Kantarou's face, for some reason it was upsetting him. Kantarou made a simple smile, his eyes still directed to the ground, those ruby eyes refusing to look up at him.

"I'm sorry…" Kantarou whispered and for once Haruka could sense that he was being honest, that Kantarou wasn't lying to him like he usually did, Haruka retracted his hand, letting it fall to his side, keeping his gaze on Kantarou, the moon reflecting off his aster's head, his hair glowing under the night's eerie lights that swallowed the whole village up in it's radiant touch.

"Come on, lets head back" Kantarou still didn't look up but nodded lightly "Yeah" with that being said between them, Haruka was the first one who left, he suspected that his master would follow him when he started walking but to his surprise when he turned round he saw Kantarou looking up into the dark skies, the darkness, the stars and moon that filled it's dark blankets.

"Kantarou…"

"Something's going to happen tonight" Kantarou muttered, hoping no one would hear him saying such words. Haruka saw the movement in Kantarou's lips, those lips muttering syllables of words, yet he did not know what he was whispering, he just left it knowing that if he asked then Kantarou wasn't going to give him a proper response even if Kantarou actually really wanted to.

"You coming or not?" Kantarou snapped out of his thoughts and followed Haruka, that was one of many main moments that Haruka had witnessed, one of many mysterious things that Kantarou was able to hold within him, even this guy must have a moment of mystery with him, Haruka had thought.

It was when they arrived at the room they were staying for the night in the Suzakun mansion did something click into Haruka's mind

'_You either have a dead person or a thief inside you'_

"That last part Miyabi said…" Kantarou flinched, his eyes going a tiny bit wide when they entered the room. Their beds were already made for them and not only that they had a window with a view and it was breath taking. Kantarou only giggled a bit, trying to cover it up with another elaborate lie

"Huh? What? I don't really remember?" it's not as if Haruka cared what she said about him, but there was something about that line intrigued him. "The part where she said that 'You had a dead person or a thief inside you', what does that mean?" there was silence in the room, Kantarou placed an innocent façade on his features before resting his body on the bed that wasn't close to the window, he lost in a coin toss to see who gets the window and surprisingly Haruka won and Kantarou surprisingly let him have it even though he could've ordered the Tengu to hand it over.

Haruka wondered over to his own bed, sitting down and watched Kantarou carefully…

"Man I'm beat; I think I'm going to call it a night…" Haruka hated it when his master evades conversation. "Kantarou…" Kantarou was already making himself comfortable, hiding himself under the blankets, with his hakama on, which is odd. "You do realise your sleeping in your hakama right?" Kantarou twisted his head over to Haruka's direction, a fake smile placed on his lips

"Well…I didn't know where the night kimono's where and it would seem awfully rude for me to ask for any…"

"They would've given you one if you asked…and your trying to evade my question again" Kantarou turned his head round towards the wall this time, trying to get his face out of Haruka's gaze, he knew how observant he was. "Am I?" he giggled, Haruka hated it when Kantarou was like this, trying to hide pieces of his past that would shine if questions about it were asked.

'_You either have a dead person or a thief inside of you…'_

That line ran over in Haruka's head countless of times and there was something about that, it just seemed to be bothering Kantarou when he mentioned it. "A dead person or a thief…I wonder…" there was another flinch coming from Kantarou's direction, Haruka saw this and stood up, wondering over to his master's side, his form shadowing over Kantarou's. "Kantarou…" Haruka placed a knee unto the bed, placing one hand unto Kantarou's shoulder, trying to steady himself as he looked over it, Haruka couldn't see anything clearly, all he saw were tear droplets falling to the pillow under his master's head. He could feel his master shivering a little.

"Is it something painful…?" Kantarou said nothing or did anything, but the silence was all that Haruka needed to know that it probably was.

"Forget I said anything" and with that being said, Haruka got off and wondered back to his own bed, taking off his jacket, he couldn't be bothered to take off the rest of his clothes, he thought there was no need too. Resting his head unto the pillow and pulling the covers over himself, he didn't want to catch a cold while he was over here now did he?

Through out that night, there was nothing but silence, the sounds of the wind creeping in through the openings in the wall and the window, Haruka was trying his best to sleep, but whenever he tries to he just hears those words again, did Kantarou have a 'dead person' inside him? Or a 'thief' he didn't care and he had no idea why he was still wondering about it since it wasn't any of Haruka's business in the first place.

'Is Kantarou haunted by something?' Haruka turned his head round to his master's direction seeing the rising and falling of his shoulder. The sounds of his breathing, they were light but there hints of panic in them, Haruka could hear Kantarou's breathing quicken and slight moaning

After awhile that all subsided and everything was back to its quiet silence once more. Haruka wondered if his master had a nightmare, but then again that was none of his business, he had no right to know what it was about. That was until there were noises of movement coming from the other bed.

"It's about time…" Kantarou's voice whispered

Haruka once more, quietly turned his body round, to his shock he sees Kantarou leaving the room, gently closing the door behind him, but that look in his eyes were what really troubled the Tengu, he never saw that look in Kantarou's eyes before, nor has he ever seen such emotions dwelling in there.

"How unlike him" he muttered

…………………………………………………………………………………………**.. **

It was the morning and lets just say that Haruka wasn't very proud of what happened last night, while he was asleep and when Kantarou left, Mai came to him and told him that her sister wanted to see him, Haruka didn't mind he was awake anyways. Although when he heard of Miyabi's confession to him, he was just shocked and declined her feelings.

It left her in tears and Haruka felt terrible for making a young girl like her cry, she was nice and he was a little bit honoured but he made it clear long ago that he would have no relationship with a human, especially if it's romantic because he couldn't bare the thought of losing anyone he cared for again…

The only mere excptions of anything close to a relationship with a human was Kantarou and Suzu, luckily it wasn't romantic interests either, well he hopes not anyways, he does admit that he thinks of Suzu and Kantarou as friends, well Suzu as a little sister he wouldn't know what he would consider Kantarou as…

Kantarou acted like a child…

He was childish, reckless and wouldn't think before doing anything, once Kantarou settled his mind on something he would do it without hesitation, not even considering the risks or consequences or even think on the emotions of someone he cared for. Now Haruka wouldn't consider himself of someone who Kantarou would care for, but that seemed to be the case on some occasions.

'_I believed in you'_

"Why would you believe someone like me?" Haruka whispered

"Kantarou!! I'm telling you _she's_ the culprit!" Youko growled, it was obvious that she was upset about something. Haruka wondered over the corner, seeing Kantarou, Youko and Suzu talking to each other, Kantarou seemed to be back to his usual self, what happened last night completely thrown out the window as if nothing had ever happened.

"But there isn't really any proof though, our best bet is to investigate further and come up with some evidence that will back it up, if we just go to her with this accusation without any proof then that'll cause a load of unnecessary wasted time"

There was silence between them "But there was another killing last night…what if we don't find anything before there's another death?" Youko asked, there was worry on her face, but Kantarou only closed his eyes, a wave of calm washed over him "Don't worry…that won't happen" Haruka wondered how he can be so sure.

"Any new leads on the enemy?" Haruka asked, thinking that it was about time to make an appearance. "Nothing yet, we did come by a lead though" Kantarou replied, Suzu was next to speak

"We saw Lady Kyoko at a house last night and it was the house where the last victim was killed!" Suzu seemed a little bit scared.

"So she's the culprit?" Kantarou shock his head "I don't think so…for all we know she could've went there to protect someone"

"But Kantarou if she was protecting someone then who would she protect…" Kantarou just turned his head over to the Mansion, listening to the bells chiming and the merry chatter of regular people bustling through the Suzaku village, the exorcist listened to the chiming of the bells before making a dreary tired sigh "Someone who is very dear to her…"

There was more silence, the sound of the wind howling through his ears, his hair dancing with the wind that drifted through him and his companions, how could he be so certain of such a thing, Haruka wonders how Kantarou could be so certain. "Kantarou…"

"Huh…is that Mai and Miyabi?"

Haruka turned his head and indeed he did see the twins making their way past the growing crowds which forced them to stop, the villagers must've done something bad because Mai shock her hand off Miyabi and walked away leaving her little sister alone with leaching villagers, Suzu showed sympathy for Mai, those innocent child-like blue eyes staring over to the wondering sister who was shunned by the villagers. Haruka could understand why, no one wanted to be like that, no one deserves it…

"I feel really bad for Mai" Youko was the one to make the next comment, the Kitsune was good when it came to observations "Miyabi's the one who can divine, that's why the villagers pay more attention to her, they don't have to be so obvious though" Kantarou nodded, his eyes narrowing it looked like he was upset from Haruka's point of view.

"Yeah your right, it's not as if Mai doesn't have any powers of her own" all eyes turned to him, there were some questions in those clueless gazes, Haruka wasn't even going to ask, he could feel that energy was well, Mai's spiritual power was much more weaker than Miyabi's but that didn't mean that Mai didn't have any.

Haruka turned his head back to the twins, Mai continued to walk further and further away, she seemed really angry, Miyabi was cheerfully talking to the villagers before walking away from them, the villagers were voicing their gratitude and thanks to her and she hasn't even preformed the divination yet. Haruka doesn't think he would get use to that sort of publicity.

And he's the one who is followed and stalked by girls…

Kantarou does too, but he doesn't notice them

"Lady Miyabi!!" Haruka didn't know what he was doing but he started running when he saw Miyabi collapsing to the ground, everyone screaming and roaring, seeing if their priestess is alright.

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

She was dying…

No matter how young she is or what her sister says, Miyabi was dying, she's so young, Haruka thinks that she was being cheated by fate, he never thought that the heavens would take anyone that was this young, he felt angry for a bit but then cooled down, he couldn't forget the look that Mai was giving him, so much resentment and bad intentions made themselves known through her gaze, Haruka felt it, he was shaken a bit but didn't show it, he wasn't scared, but he wasn't relaxed either.

The reason that Haruka was walking down the corridors in the first place was because he was looking for Kantarou, to see what his plans were for the situation, to see if he plans on doing it instead. For some reason he gets the feeling that Kantarou had an experience with this before, he couldn't explain it, but Kantarou seemed like he's been through this before.

The pain of losing a loved one…

He saw it when Mai was panicking, Kantarou held unto her, just to calm her down, to comfort her, but she just didn't seem to do that, Kantarou never even flinched when she screamed at him, telling him 'What do you know!?' The folklorist said nothing as he closed his eyes.

"Butterflies only live for a day don't they?" Haruka slowly halted near the door to Miyabi's room; he wondered who she was talking too.

"I guess they do…The way it strongly flutters its wings remains within the people who saw it" Haruka rested his back against the wall, listening carefully to this conversation, he doesn't do it much, but Haruka had nothing better to do "A testament that they were alive…"

"When they were alive…"

There were sounds of birds twittering and Haruka could hear Kantarou sighing, he's tired, Haruka knows the sound of it, Kantarou never had any sleep since last night, when he woke up and left their room without as much as a word.

"Miyabi get some rest okay"

"Okay" Kantarou slowly emerged from the room, closing the door behind him, resting his head on the door, his eyes closed, until he noticed that Haruka was standing beside him did he wrap those emotions into the armour he was so famous for. "Haruka?" Haruka said nothing for a moment, thinking very carefully on what to say. "A testament that they were alive huh?" Kantarou lowered his eyes to the ground and it wasn't long till Haruka thought 'Not this scenario again' "Those aren't your words are they?"

Kantarou didn't move, his eyes closing, his head dripping over his chest, Haruka must've struck something for such a reaction from his master. "You went through something like this before haven't you?"

"I wonder where Youko and Suzu are…I haven't seen them since I was talking to Kyoko…" there hi goes again, once more has Kantarou changed a subject to protect his past, to protect what was with him long ago, the memories, the love, the pain of them all, safely wrapped away in Kantarou's mind. Anyone could tell that he wanted to keep them there…

To keep them locked away

To keep them from anyone's gaze

Just before Kantarou was going to disappear from his Tengu's sight, from any other questions that would be thrown his way. Haruka raised his hand and gently grasped Kantarou's arm. "Kantarou" Haruka began, he was only going to show this sign of kindness once before the man gets the wrong idea. He didn't want to show a sign of weakness, especially in front of Kantarou.

"You're not alone…if something's bothering you…then just come to us…"

"I know that Haruka" Haruka's black eyes showed a little bit of surprised shock when he saw that smile, it wasn't a fake one, it was a genuine one this time "But thanks for telling me, it means a lot…"

Haruka slowly took his hand off Kantarou's arm, allowing the young man to walk away from him. It then hit him, why did he say that to his master? He knows that whatever is bothering Kantarou was none of his concern yet, he said that stuff anyway. It was just something he came up with on the spot, but when he thought it over, Haruka wondered, maybe that was something that he wanted to say…maybe that was the right thing to do, he wanted that stupid look and out of it he got a real smile from Kantarou this time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

It's now the night of the festival, everything was prepared and it came to a shock to everyone that Miyabi wanted to do it anyways. She thought over Kantarou's words and quoted that she wanted to leave 'A Testament' that she was alive. Kantarou smiled a little as he muttered her name. The mass' were sitting quietly outside the little shrine, all sitting in rows and waited patiently.

It wasn't long till Suzu came back, she didn't seem like her usual self and he was bewildered when Suzu said that Mai wanted to speak with him in private during the festival, he wasn't sure if he should go because it seemed like Kantarou and Miyabi would need him, Miyabi was coughing and sprawled on the floor with Kantarou trying to help her deal with the divination, they needed to prepare.

So Haruka left, if they needed his help they would let him know. Once Haruka got to the room he knocked

One knock on the door

Two knocks on the door

"Mai, I'm coming in" Haruka opened the door, and without any warning, Haruka was struck this wave of pain, a pain that took over his whole body and he was lying on the floor, a hand placed down to steady himself, he was getting weak, his breathing hitched and his body screamed, all his limbs felt like they were being ripped apart, like some wild beast was sinking it's fangs and claws into his arms, there was something around his neck and he swear he couldn't breath, he was struggling for air.

"So you came Haruka!" Haruka jumped, his eyes rising up to see Mai, her long brown hair and dark brown eyes, so filled with murderous intent and locked around her hand was omnyudo charms, she threw them and they pierced his arms and sides like a butter knife going through butter. He collapsed fully to the floor this time, his arm no longer to support him.

'_Kantarou…'_

'Why the hell am I thinking about that guy for'

"You're a Tengu aren't you?" Haruka directed his eyes back up to Mai, the look in her eyes still there, she wasn't possessed, she knew exactly what she was doing, there was no doubt about that. "I never knew that Tengu were weak against Onmayou spells…or is it your own personal problems" Haruka gasped, the pain continued to overwhelm them

"I need you to die" she said that like it was so simple, but Haruka wasn't going to die here, there was no way he was going to die here. "I need your life to save Miyabi's…" this was where everything had fallen into place.

"Just as I suspected…" Haruka wheezed "You were the one who killed all those men…"

"The god who resides over Life and Death Taizanfukun told me that I can save Miyabi by killing the men she loved" she slowly dropped a charm from her hand "So I put curses on all those men" Mai placed an index finger between her lips and bit on it with her teeth

"But it seemed that those men were not enough" her blood dripped unto the charm that laid below, marking the paper with her unholy blood, the charm sizzled turning into a form of dark energy "But if it's you then you should be fine" Mai snickered "You should be able to save Miyabi…So I implore you…to please die!!"

_**Slap**_

It was a hairs breath away before the black cloud vanquished, Haruka froze hearing those chants, it was at this moment did he realise who had came to his rescue

"Kantarou!"

"Be gone!" the pain subsided and Haruka was already gagging, the air that entered into his lungs felt so good, Kantarou had perfect timing as always "Your wrong…you don't need male sacrifices to save Miyabi…what you need is a person who is willingly to die in her place instead" he placed a hand around his neck, trying to ease it's pain. Haruka was grateful that his master came here for a change.

"It is unfortunate…but that thing you revere so much to isn't the real Taizanfukun, he who resides over life and death!"

"Wait what are you saying!!" Mai shrieked

Haruka had have enough of this, he rose to his feet staff in hand, Kantarou had the same thing in mind "Haruka!!" with that being approved off, Haruka slammed his staff into the mirror that held the evil spirit within, the spirit that had been manipulating this poor girl for all this time, making her believe that she was saving her sister, but all this time she was doing nothing but committing a bigger sin

Their suspicions were proven right when the aura of the evil spirit became known, the mirror shattered, its glass cascading to the floor "An evil spirit eh?"

"Evil spirit" the spirit appeared, taking form and was about to attack Haruka, but not when Kantarou was starting his chanting, his hand signs, once again it ended in perfect timing as the spirit was destroyed in front of Haruka's eyes. "Now be gone oh raging spirit!!"

Mai at this point was on the floor, she was shocked, she looked as if she was a wounded animal that had been mauled by a vicious beast, a bit like what Haruka felt earlier, he saw the pain and realisation in her eyes

"You mean that wasn't the real Taizanfukun then what was all this for…just what have I been doing all this time…none of it will save Miyabi" she sobbed, her eyes swelling with tears. Her hopes were crushed by these such actions.

"She preformed the divination…" Youko voiced, her presence now known to them, everyone in the room froze, their eyes directed to Youko and Suzu.

"There's to be a good crop this year" Suzu muttered sadly, her eyes were also coming up with tears, Youko narrowed her eyes, and it looked like she was about to cave in with sadness at any moment "She really tried her hardest you know…"

Mai gasped, standing to her feet and ran, ran as fast as she could to her sister's side, they all followed until they reached the divination hall, Kyoko holding her younger daughter in her arms, the tears already falling from her face. Mai rushed to her side, kneeling down next to them

"Miyabi hang on!!" she screamed "Miyabi!!"

"Big sister…" Miyabi wheezed, her cheeks tinted in pink, she was trying to hold on, she was trying to stay a little bit longer, for death to claim such a young soul at a young age, it was horrible to see, yet it was done anyways. "Miyabi!" the older sister turned her head round to Kantarou

"Do something will you!!" gasps filled the room as her gaze fell down on Kantarou "You know how to do it don't you, call the real Taizanfukun and when he gets here you can offer my life instead, I'll take my sister's place!!" Haruka noticed a tiny flinch in the silver man's movements before he recovered his composure, his eyes showing remorse "Please save Miyabi"

Kantarou closed his eyes, Haruka watched him, wondering what his response would be

Everyone in the room was waiting for his response, either way, one f the sister's was going to die here tonight, it was either Mai or Miyabi and Kantarou had decided "I'm sorry, but this is something I can not do" he replied

There were sounds of footsteps and in no time flat Mai was up to Kantarou, her fists balled like she was going to punch him at any moment "Why are you saying that? I know you can do, so why won't you?!" it was at this point did Haruka understand why Kantarou denied to do such an act.

'Because you have committed a sin also…'

"Don't you care if my sister dies!!"

"Big Sister…" Mai halted, her eyes turning to Miyabi, her most precious person, the one that she was willing to give her life too "Miyabi"

"It's alright…its fine I accept it…" Miyabi explained weakly, a tiny smile crossing her lips as she spoke softly to her older sister, knowing the pain she was in "So please let go of your resentment for Kantarou…this is god's decision…I'm a shrine maiden" Miyabi smiled more weakly, trying to make her sister understand, to ease her pain and anger "And I must obey the will of god"

"No I won't let you do it Miyabi"

"Become a Shrine Maiden, You must learn how to divine…I know you can do it big sister…protect our village"

"No Miyabi, Don't leave me, don't leave me all alone!!" Mai screamed, falling to her knees, pleading to her sister not to leave her side, Haruka could sense the bond that these two sisters had have.

"You'll be fine" Miyabi whispered, her gaze wondered over to Kantarou and Haruka's direction

"Haruka…I'm so happy that I got to meet you…"with that being said she closed her eyes, Miyabi looked so peaceful, her spirit was no longer in this world, Mai's cries echoed through the mansion

"Miyabi!! Miyabi!! No!!"

Youko took Suzu out side, Suzu couldn't stay in that room any longer, Haruka felt the same, he looked over to Kantarou to only be greeted with Kantarou's graze also, they both thought it would be the best to leave; they quietly made their way out, about to head back to their rooms, but not without a threatening warning.

"I curse you!" Kantarou stopped in his tracks, his red eyes going wide open. "I curse you for the rest of my life, Kantarou Ichinomiya!!" Haruka looked at Kantarou, there was something in those eyes, was it acceptance? Haruka didn't think that Kantarou would accept something like this…

Did this happen before?

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

That night they returned to their rooms, Kyoko allowed them too, she was very forgiving, Mai never bothered to look at them, confining herself to her room like everyone else did. Yet Kantarou did not sleep, Haruka wondered back to the room after checking on the girls and he found Kantarou sitting on his bed, exactly the way he left him, his eyes looking out the window from where he was sitting.

The moon looked as beautiful as it did the previous night…

"You should get some rest" Kantarou turned his head over to Haruka…his red eyes looked so exhausted, so tired. He needed to sleep, Kantarou needed to rest.

"Yeah…I don't think Mai would want to see us in the morning" Kantarou whispered, Haruka trailed his feet along the tatami floor until he stopped and sat next to the bed beside Kantarou. "Yeah…" Kantarou continued to look at his wrist, the ones where the bells were wrapped around, his eyes looked as if they were going to release some tears also. "Did this case bring back some bad memories…" Kantarou didn't reply, Haruka understood, the way he was talking to Mai, it seemed like he experienced something similar to that.

"My brother…" Haruka froze, his ebony eyes looked over to his master, those poor ruby eyes looked so distraught "He would've been twenty nine this year…" Kantarou dragged his knees up to his chest, he was going to cry, going to weep over someone he once cared for, but Kantarou was trying to hold them back. "He was a lot like Miyabi…if only he didn't trade my life for his…" he couldn't hold them back anymore. "I hated him for it, he was stronger than me…I was always the weakling…" Haruka narrowed his eyes, deciding that he didn't like this side of Kantarou and pulled the young man's arm, resting Kantarou's head on his lap, his hand running through Kantarou's hair.

"Your alive aren't you?" Haruka asked "You've had a rough day…just get some sleep…" Kantarou didn't argue, his eyes slowly closed, this was another thing that changed inside Haruka, something he also didn't want his master to get the wrong impression off. The black winged Tengu's hand continued to run through Kantarou's silky silver hair. This time, Kantarou didn't have a nightmare like the previous night, Haruka wonders if he had something to do with it…

He sat like this for a few more hours, until he decided he should turn himself in too, Haruka shifted Kantarou's small body in his arms and placed him properly in his own bed, pulling the covers over his young master, tucking him in so that he would keep warm. Kantarou was sleeping so peacefully, he was glad that Kantarou was still breathing though

That was one good thing…

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

"I'm so sorry for all the trouble Mr. Ichinomiya" Kyoko muttered, her eyes trailing to the charm that was in her hands, Kantarou understood what Kyoko was doing that night.

"That night you realised what Mai was doing that's why you went to the Victims house to retrieve that"

"I had to protect Mai" Haruka's mind clicked at those words.

"_I don't think so…for all we know she could've went there to protect someone"_

'Did he know…at that time…' Haruka made a mental note to ask him later…

When they all said their farewells to Lady Suzakuin, they left, heading down the paths back to Tokyo, the walk was wonderful and they were once again greeted with wonderful clear blue skies and radiant sun shine. Haruka turned his gaze over to Kantarou

"Oh yeah I was meant to ask, why didn't you just tell her the truth, you couldn't have summoned Taizanfukun and have her take Mai's life as a substitute, it's because you have caused too many sins…"

Kantarou's eyes went towards the sky, his eyes graced with the wings of a butterfly that flew above them. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Haruka now knows…that there is still much to know about this person…about this exorcist, folklorist…

Kantarou Ichinomiya

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**The End**

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Just to point some things out, since the asterisks decided to go on strick (giggles)

- the line that Haruka was thinking off in the beginning if some people remember the manga, this was part of Miyabi's reading of Kantarou

-Most people would know, that was the part when Haruka had a confrontation with Miyabi…

-That was the part where Miyabi was said she was to die, sad huh?

-I don't need to explain that Miyabi told her mother and the head of the village that she would do the divination anyways…

-What Mai meant at that time, Haruka mentioned to Kantarou that he despised Onmyudo

**Youkai Of Hearts: **You have no idea how long it took to came up with this…Not my best work, as I mentioned I think I made Haruka a bit out of character and also the thing about Kantarou having a brother…I made that up because we aren't really given any insight on his past yet, we don't even know if he has any siblings…(Well I don't because I don't have the forth or fifth volume of the manga!! (cries) Anyways…I hope you review and read, I hope it's not at all boring…I seriously need to find a beta…if anyone would like to beta this then please don't hesitate to post me a notice and I would hand this over for Beta…

Until next time Kiddos

**Youkai Of Hearts Out!!**


End file.
